officialweegeechroniclesdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Chris
Character Chris is the main villain of 2 story arcs in Weegee Chronicles, and they're both in Season 2. Chris is a person with pinkish skin and odd-looking shoes with blood on them. He also has a brown shirt and red pants, and he has an orange hat on top of him. He's also shown to be very confident in himself and makes fun of his enemies such as Malleo which he called him fat multiple times. He also is very protective of his territory as he followed the heroes into another universe to kill them just because they trespassed onto his land. He was killed by all of the heroes who combined a blast to kill Chris similar to what they used to kill Galaxion with. Although the blast was stronger due to there being more people firing the beam, and Chris didn't survive the blast, unlike Galaxion. Story Chris was one of the many people who claimed territory in the War Universe and was part of countless wars there until the WC Heroes came, and trespassed his territory. He got mad and attacked Sanic when he refused to get off his land. After that, he began his fight with Weegee after he called Malleo fat. Although Weegee put up a poor fight and was about to be killed by Chris until Livion came, and saved him. Chris didn't think Livion was strong but was proven wrong when Livion shot a really powerful beam at him. Then Chris shot 3 blasts at the same time and hit Malleo, Weegee, and Livion. Malleo was out of power from the blast, so he went into his fire form, and said that he was done with Chris. Malleo then shot a giant fire flower at Chris, Chris shot a beam at the fire flower, and was succeeding on pushing the fire flower back at Malleo until Walleo and Waweegee hit Chris from behind Chris shot a beam at Walleo and Waweegee, but he forgot about the fire flower, and got hit by the fire flower. The WC Heroes thought that Chris died, but they were wrong, and swore revenge on them, so (off-screen) he followed the heroes, and went into the portal that Supresence made, and suppressed his power, so the heroes won't sense it, and watched the heroes fight The Insider and The Entity once they made it to the Dark Universe. While the heroes were fighting them Chris had learned their techniques and their moves, so when The Entity left. (On screen) Chris made an entrance and began his second fight with the heroes. He hit Malleo first then Weegee shot a beam at Chris which hit him. Chris then shot a blast which Weegee deflected, but Chris deflected it right back at him. Chris then went to attack Weegee again. Weegee was fatigued, but fortunately for Weegee Malleo gave him a fire flower to absorb. Weegee then went to his fire form and shot a fire flower at Chris. Zach then came and fought with Chris briefly. Sanic was about to shoot his 420 blast at Chris, Chris didn't think the blast would do anything to him, and he underestimated Sanic's blast, but he was proven wrong when the blast took out half of Chris's power. Zach then shot a blast and hit Chris. The heroes see that Chris was weakened, and shot a combined blast to kill Chris once, and for all. Although, he was resurrected by Raizo and fought with the heroes once again. But he was killed once again by Masteritis. Role in Weegee Chronicles Chris is the main antagonist of 2 story arcs both are in Season 2. One before The Entity arc, and another after the Entity arc. Chris was the first villain and character in general who died in Weegee Chronicles. Although, he was resurrected by Raizo, and fought the heroes again in the episode, later died again in the same episode. Abilities Chris doesn't have that many special abilities that are that notable, but there are a few such as how high his durability is he was shown to take huge attacks, and come out alive such as when he was able to survive Malleo's Fire flower attack, and how he was able to take Sanic's improved 420 blast, and come out with only half of his power gone, and tanked Zach's beam like nothing. He was also able to shoot a large number of blasts as well since he was able to shoot 3 blasts at the same time. He's also able to deflect blasts just like Weegee did to his attack. Relationships * Malleo Chris hates Malleo the most out of all the heroes, because he thinks that Malleo is fat, and since he's fat he must die whether or not he leaves his land. Chris also targets Malleo the most out of all the heroes. He also constantly makes remarks about how Malleo is fat. * Weegee Chris hates Weegee nearly as much as he hates Malleo, because Weegee stands up, and protects Malleo when Chris calls Malleo fat, and he fights Weegee nearly as much as he did with Malleo. Although unlike Malleo Chris didn't make any remarks towards Weegee. * Livion Chris also doesn't like Livion either, because Chris was about to kill Weegee until Livion came, and saved Weegee. Chris doesn't think that Livion isn't that strong even though Livion has proved him wrong by shooting a really powerful blast at him. * Zach Chris doesn't like Zach that much due to him helping Weegee fight him. Chris doesn't like Zach mostly by the same reasons as he hates Livion. Chris once again underestimates Zach and was proved wrong again when Zach used very powerful attacks. * Sanic Chris hates Sanic, and thinks that he's annoying, because Sanic made the problem with Chris worse because he said that he wasn't going to get off of Chris's land causing Chris to punch Sanic, and the problem between him, and the heroes worsened. Sanic also used his improved 420 blast which really helped the heroes in killing Chris. * WC Heroes Chris hates all of the WC heroes, because they trespassed his land or territory, and after his first defeat to heroes his anger toward them grew. So he followed them to the Dark Universe there he fought them for the second time, but this time they succeed in killing him. Facts * Chris will have a much bigger role in Weegee Chronicles X. * Chris is a prime example of a typical person in the War Universe. * Chris is one of the rudest characters in the series. Other then Sanic. Category:Villains Category:Pink Universe inhabitants Category:Deceased Category:Characters